A Royal Tour Of The Kingdoms
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: When Ben realizes it is almost time for his first tour of the Kingdoms as King he realizes he wants his girlfriend Mal to be by his side. Who will they meet on their travels? How will they handle the different Kingdoms? How will they cope with the surprises that come along?
1. Travel With Me?

**So I was asked by a very loyal fan, Mustang52, if I would consider writing this. It is mentioned in the latest book 'The Rise Of The Isle Of The Lost' but is before the second film so won't be included in it. I hope you guys enjoy this x**

Walking through the corridors of Auradon Prep Ben was receiving a few strange looks. The teen King brushed them off since he was carrying two large purple suitcases. Ben smiled as he came to the now familiar dorm room. He knew what he wanted to say to his girlfriend, Fairy Godmother and his parents had agreed with him immediately, he just hoped she would say yes.

Taking a deep breath Ben knocked on the door. It opened seconds later to reveal his beautiful purple haired girlfriend. "Ben!?" She exclaimed shocked to see him. "What are you doing here? And what are those for?" The purplette asked, noticing the two large purple suitcases in his hands.

"They're for you." He stated walking past her into her dorm room. Confused Mal closed the door before turning to face her boyfriend. Rather them ask what he meant verbally she simply raised her eyebrow at him. She had no idea why he would buy her suitcases. "I was hoping when I go on my tour of the Kingdoms you would go with me?" He asked setting the suitcases down on his girlfriends bed before locking his eyes onto hers.

Mal couldn't believe what Ben had just asked her. "I thought this kind of things was only for royals?" Mal asked. She had done some research on it when Ben had told her he would be going and knew that unless you were engaged or married to the royal going then you didn't go. Things like this were royals and soon-to-be royals only. So she didn't understand why Ben would ask her to go.

Shrugging Ben took a step towards his girlfriend. "I don't care about that Mal. I know in my heart I'm going to be with you and I can't bare the thought of travelling around the Kingdoms without you." He told her, taking her hand in his own. "And I know it will be a lot of royal events and parties but I can't bare the thought of being away from you for the next few months. So will you go with me?" He asked her again, silently praying she said yes. He literally wanted wanted to show Mal the world.

The purple haired teen couldn't believe he was basically disregarding the rules because he couldn't stand being away from her for that long. "I'd love to." She responded to him. The thought of travelling around the Kingdoms with him was certainly appealing to her, but mostly she was just looking forward to spending time with Ben. Since he'd become King he was always busy or tired. This way she would be able to spend time with him without things getting in the way.

"Great!" Ben exclaimed.

But Mal quickly cut him off. "What kind of royal events are we talking about though?" She asked him. "Because I don't have anything to wear for those types of things." The purplette told him. Sure she was excited but she didnt' want to show Ben up.

Smiling Ben gazed into Mal's eyes. "Don't worry, Mal. There's a copy of our itinerary in one of your cases. Tell Evie when she has her designs ready to tell my mom and she will take her shopping for fabrics. Okay?" He explained. Mal immediately nodded and smiled at her boyfriend. He really had thought of everything in advance, and the knowledge he had done this so they could experience this together just warmed her heart. "I need to go so I can finalize a few things for our trip. I love you." He said kissing her briefly before heading towards the door.

"I love you too." She told the brunette. Ben couldn't help but be shocked at this. It was the first time she had ever said it to him. While he wanted to run back to her and hug her, he really didn't want to make a big deal of it. So instead of running over to her he smiled broadly at her over his shoulder before leaving. Neither could wait for them to go on their first trip together.

 **Author's Note: I know this is short but I didn't want to start with them already on the tour of the Kingdoms. Is there any Kingdoms or royals you guys would like to see included in this story? If there is someone inparticular you would like to see in this or something you would like to see Ben and Mal do while travelling (keep it clean please) feel free to let me know in a review. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. On Their Way

Mal couldn't help but be nervous as she triple checked her three suitcases and various garment bags filled with ball gowns, suits and more formal dresses. She had no idea why Evie insisted she have this many clothes and most of them had been designed and made by Evie herself. In fact the only clothes she had from her usual wardrobe were a few pairs of skinny jeans, vest tops and leather jackets that Evie had dubbed 'travelling clothes'. That is what she was in right now. A pair of black jeans, a purple top and her black leather jacket.

With a sigh Mal waved her hand at her bags, magically transporting them to Ben at the train station. He had offered to pick her up but the purplette had wanted the morning alone. Turning she took one last look around the dorm room her and Evie had called home for the past two and a half years. They had finished their senior year exams a week ago, meaning Ben, Mal, Malice, Bree, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad among countless others were now Auradon Prep graduates and Ben was now taking on full responsibilities as King of Auradon.

The purple haired teen couldn't help but feel a little saddened that not only would she never shared this room with Evie again, but that she would also never room anywhere with the blue haired princess again. Her best friend had left yesterday for Charmington. She was moving into Snow White's castle as she was crowned as the Princess of Charmington last month after Snow White's daughter said she didn't want to rule the Kingdom after her parents. But Mal would be seeing her soon on their travels. Mal had finally been able to sit down last night and look over where they would be travelling and what events they would be attending. She had never been more thankful that Ben had suggested she take History of Auradon royals and Political Science, then she was when she looked over the various events and things she would be attending during this tour. But one thing was for certain. She would be getting her siblings (Malice, Evie, Jay, Carlos and the others) something from every Kingdom they visited.

With one last look around the now empty dorm room that used to hold everything of hers and Evie's the purple haired teen transported herself to Ben on the train platform. As soon as the purple smoke around her cleared Mal felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, and she didn't even have to turn to know it was Ben. She could smell his fruity aftershave she had bought for him. "Hi beautiful, you okay?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"I guess." Mal said with a sigh. As she turned in his arms she saw his concerned/confused expression on his face. She quickly explained she was feeling a little down about leaving Auradon Prep for good and never being able to share a room with her pseudo sister again.

Ben completely understood where she was coming from. He knew how much the two teens had leaned on each other since he had invited them to come and while Jay and Carlos had college plans near Auradon so Mal would still see them regularly it wasn't the same as her seeing the blunette everyday. "I get it. But you'll be seeing her in a few weeks, when we get to Charmington." He told the purplette who smiled nervously. Ben could tell she was nervous about meeting all the royals. "If things get to much for you Mal just let me know and we can sort something out. You can even come back home if you would like." He told her.

Smiling Mal leant up and kissed Ben. "Thank you." She said, knowing he would keep tp his word if Mal became truly overwhelmed. "Where's our bags?" The purplette asked, not seeing any bags on the platform at all.

"They're on the train. We have the cabin to ourselves." He told his girlfriend. "Well except for these two body guards who will be shadowing us and making sure nothing happens." Ben explained. Mal immediately nodded knowing they would stop anything happening to Ben, but she was hoping they wouldn't be needed. She didn't know of anyone who would want to hurt Ben but she also knew that some people would have issues since he is the one who keeps bringing children from the Isle over, and there are still people who don't like that.

With a nod to the two guards near the door to the train, Mal followed Ben on board. When Ben sat at one of the larger tables in the centre of the cabin, which had Ben and Mal's laptop cases on them, Mal immediately sat next to him, placing her head on her boyfriends shoulder as she got comfortable. Since she had done nothing but worry about their trip all week she had barely slept, something Ben picked up on as her eyes kept drooping.

Smiling Ben turned his head and placed a gentle kiss to the top of Mal's head. "Why don't you get some sleep while I look over some emails." Ben suggested, causing Mal to nod tiredly.

"Where are we going first?" Mal asked, her sleep deprived brain simply not wanting to work and remember where they were actually heading.

Ben's smile got a little bigger as he heard how tired she truly was. "Arendelle." He stated. Mal nodded once more but before he could say anything else the purplette was fast asleep. The eighteen year old King placed another kiss on top of Mal's purple locks. "Sleep tight, Mal." He whispered, knowing that due to her fairy hearing if he spoke normally them she would wake up and likely not get back to sleep. After one last glance at the peaceful expression on Mal's face, Ben powered up his laptop hoping that things would go well during this trip. Sure most of the royals accepted her in Auradon now but they had yet to fully accept her as his girlfriend and Queen he was hoping she would become in the future.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. What would you like to see Ben and Mal do in Arendelle? If there is anywhere or anyone you would like to see Ben and Mal visit let me know. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	3. Arriving In Arendelle

Mal awoke to someone gently shaking her. Had this been a few years ago when she was on the Isle she would have punched them, and she was considering doing that until she heard a familiar voice that made her smile. "Mal, wake up." Ben called out to her. The purplette's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately met with the sight of a smiling Ben. As she woke up properly and slowly sat on in her seat she noticed the train had stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" She asked as she carefully wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Her attention was drawn back to Ben as he started to chuckle. "Because we're in Arendelle Mal." The purple haired half fairy was shocked by this. It only seemed like five minutes ago she had closed her eyes to go to sleep in the first place, yet they were already in Arendelle. Ben held his hand out to his girlfriend, a gesture she readily accepted, and helped her up. Looking around Mal noticed all their bags were out of the cabin, even her laptop case was gone. "Ready?" Ben asked. Nodding the purplette allowed herself to be led out of the cabin and onto the train platform. Thankfully there wasn't that many people on the platform and she spotted Ellie immediately.

The pair walked over to the white haired teen and Mal quickly hugged the princess. She had been one of the many AK's to graduate with her and her siblings, she was also one of theAK's they had gotten close to over the past few years. But Mal had never met the rest of her family. Mal hadn't even met Ellie's twin brother as he went to school in Arendelle and Mal had never visited before. "Nervous, Mal?" Ben asked as she released Ellie.

Nodding Mal turned to face her boyfriend. "Yeah. My track record with meeting new royals isn't exactly great." The purplette said. Ben smiled encouragingly but surprisingly it was Ellie who responded to her statement.

"Chill, Mal." She said, gaining both Mal and Ben's attention. "My family are really laid back. They'll like you, don't worry." Although Ellie sounded confident it did nothing to ease Mal's nerves and Ben knew that her nerves wouldn't be eased until she actually met the family. Much like when Mal had met his parents for the first time, she worried until she knew for sure there was nothing to worry about. But that was just Mal, she was a worrier and Ben couldn't help but see similaritites between his girlfriend and his mother.

The trio walked out of the train station and climbed into the waiting car with Ben and Mal's two body guards and Ellie's body guard. It was a strange concept for Mal, having people there to protect her and her friends. It was something unheard of on the Isle of the Lost. The three new graduates made small talk, well Ben and Ellie did. Mal was far too busy looking out the window for most of the journey, snapping some pics on her phone as she did. The purplette would have used her camera but as that was tucked away in her suitcase in the boot her phone would have to do.

It wasn't long before the car pulled to a stop outside a large beautiful castle. As Mal climbed out she couldn't help but take a few photo's of the place. It wasn't at big as Castle Beast but it was certainly just a beautiful with lovely intricate designs carved into the walls. Mal felt Ben take her hand and as they started walking she noticed the trio stood at the top of the steps. The only woman there was basically on older version of Ellie. Next to her was a tall man in a blue and white suit, he had short, spikey, white hair and light blue eyes. Between them was teen who looked about their age and was the absolute double of Ellie, except he had hair like his father, Mal assumed this to be Elliott.

As the trio reached the top of the stairs the three royals at the top bowed/curtsied to Ben as Ellie moved to stand nect to her family. As they rose Mal immediately curtsied to them herself causing the two adults to smile. "King Ben, it's a pleasure to see you again. Lady Mal, welcome to Arendelle and our home." The woman, Mal assumed to be Elsa, greeted them.

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesties." Mal responded. "You Kingdom is quite beautiful." She told them and Elsa immediately smiled at the half fairy.

Mal was confused when she noticed the guards taking their suitcases into the castle but her unspoken question was answered when she heard Ben speak. "Queen Elsa, thank you again for allowing us to stay in you castle for our time here." He thanked her and Mal noticed the older woman roll her eyes lightly at her boyfriend. But Mal was also shocked they were staying with the royal family. She had expected a hotel or something, not to actually be staying in the castle.

"There's no need to thank us again, you majesty. We are happy to have the two of you stay here with us." She told the pair before she looked at her hudband who nodded, signalling the press had left. "And please don't use our titles now we are alone, Mal. While the press isn't around I'm simple Elsa and this is my husband Jack and son Elliott. We see no need to be so formal in the comfort of our own home." She explained and Mal nodded. It was almost exactly what Belle had said to her the first time she had met them and something told her she would hear it a few more times before the tour was over.

"I imagine your a bit uncomfortable from travelling all morning so why don't we show you to your rooms so you can freshen up, then we can have a late lunch. The rest of our family are out this afternoon but they will be back for dinner." Jack suggested to the young couple. Nodding Mal and Ben followed the family inside, Mal's eyes scanning every portrait she could see on her way. If nothing else, memorising the portraits should stop her from getting lost in the castle.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. If there is anything you would like to see Ben and Mal do in Arendelle let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Seeing The Village

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long. I will now be back regularly with this x**

* * *

After a late lunch Ben had no time to settle in as he was immediately needed in a meeting with Elsa, leaving Mal alone. She decided to go up to her room to put her things away and draw for a bit. So the purplette was sat in the window of her room, sketching the courtyard of the castle. But after a little while she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in." Mal called politely to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Turning her head Mal found Ellie walking through the door. "Hey Mal, you busy?" The white haired young woman asked.

"Not really, what's up?" Mal responded, placing her sketch pad next to her as she turned to face her friend.

Smiling Ellie walked across the room, stopping a few steps away from the purplette. "I was thinking since everyone is in meetings I could show you around Arendelle." She suggested, smiling when Mal nodded to her. As the princess stood she noticed the camera on Mal's bedside table and turned back to the purplette. "Feel free to bring your camera as well. No one will mind you taking photos and if you like you can get some better ones of the castle." Ellie told her and Mal smiled broadly at her friend and moved to grab her jacket and camera before following Ellie from the room.

Ellie led Mal back to the courtyard and waited as Mal took various photos of the castle, smiling as she was able to zoom in for a clear picture of the crest and detailing on the castle. Once she was done Mal used the strap on her camera to hang it around her neck, before linking her arm with Ellie's and following her lead. As they walked through the gates Mal was immediately met with the village of Arendelle.

"Princess Ellie, Lady Mal, how are you both today?" A young woman asked the pair as they entered the village.

Turning her head Ellie smiled at the woman. "We're fine, thank you." She responded while Mal smiled gently at the villager. It may have been over a year but Mal was still adjusting to being Lady of the Court and still found it difficult sometimes. She watched as the women curtsied again before heading into a nearby shop and leaving the two alone. "Since it's a small village we know each other." The princess explained to Mal.

Mal looked over her shoulder before she turned to face Ellie. "It's just weird for me I guess." The purplette admitted.

The princess of Arendelle led her friend into a nearby coffee shop and ordered them both a hot chocolate before finding a semi private booth in the corner of the shop. "What do you mean?" She asked. Ellie didn't want to push her friend, it was well known that Mal never really spoke about her problems, but she could sense that the purplette needed to talk to someone about what was bothering her.

Sighing Mal looked into Ellie's warm, caring eyes and her resolve broke. "Being here with Ben. I mean sure I became Lady of the Court over a year ago but it's still hard for me to cope with everything and then there's this tour of the Kingdoms as well." Mal explained as their hot chocolates were placed in front of them. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed and it's only the first day of the tour." She sighed.

The purplette took a sip of her hot chocolate as Ellie gave her a small smile. "I get that. It sounds like my mom when she became Queen. She was worried she was going to hurt someone with her powers and let everybody down because she wouldn't be able to cope." The princess explained as Mal looked at her intruiged. "It might be worth you talking to her, maybe she can help you a little. But at least here, since we're a small village, you don't have to worry about being followed be reporters."

"Maybe. It is nice to not have the press following me around for a while." Mal responded/agreed and Ellie smiled in return. The pair finished their drinks making small talk about various things before Ellie continued showing Mal through the village. "Hey, can we pop in here?" Mal asked as they neared the edge of the village. Turning Ellie smiled as she noticed where Mal was pointing.

"Sure." Ellie said and the pair entered the bakery. Mal immediately moaned lightly as the gorgeous smell of strawberry cookies hit her, the sound causing the Princess of Arrendelle to chuckle.

As the purplette neared the display counter an older woman appeared behind the counter. "Princess Ellie, Lady Mal, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The women greeted them and Ellie simply smiled at her.

"Mal smelt your strawberry treats, Elizabeth." She stated as the woman looked at Mal. "Strawberry are her weakness and she simply had to come in and have a look." Ellie explained, earning a playful glare from the purplette before she smiled at the woman.

Elizabeth returned Mal's smile with a warm, motherly one of her own. "I see." She stated. "Well then how about a basket of assorted strawberry treats, Lady Mal? On the house of course." She asked. Ellie couldn't help but smile at the older woman. This was just like Elizabeth, she had done the same with Ellie on numerous occasions and still sent her selections of her favourite baked goods from time to time when she was home.

Mal was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected this. She had come in for a cookie or two not for the woman to offer her a selection of treats for free. "I couldn't." She started to say but Elizabeth soon cut her off.

"No, I insist." The older woman stated. "It would be an honor." She told the purplette who simply smiled as her. "Do you have a favourite strawberry treat?" Elizabeth asked.

Ellie smiled knowing exactly what Mal was going to say. "Yes." Mal responded with a shy smile. "I was experimenting one night and I love cream cheese and strawberry cookies." She told the older woman. "It's one of the few things I was able to teach Mrs Potts in the kitchen instead of her always teaching me things." The purplette explained.

"I have never made those before. Maybe you could teach me how to make them if you have some free time while your here? I am open everyday except for this coming Sunday. That is if your okay with my using your recipe?" Elizabeth asked. Mal immediately nodded her agreement to this and agreed to pop in. The girls were about to leave when Elizabeth stopped them. "Wait girls." She called the them, causing them to turn around and face her. "Take these." She said holding a strawberry cookie out to Mal and a chocolate chip one out to Ellie.

"Thank you." The girls said and they headed out of the store and back to the castle. Ellie was going to show Mal the Chapel but figured she would save that for another day. Mal and Ben were here until Monday morning so they had a few days before they would be leaving. The girls walked back to the castle in a comfortable silence, eating their cookies on the way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again I apologize for being gone for so long on this story. Life got in the way. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Time With Queen Elsa

By the time Mal and Ellie got back to the Castle they had finished their cookies and linked their arms once more but what surprised them was that Queen Else was waiting on the steps of the castle for them. "Mom? What's going on?" Ellie asked the older woman.

With a smile the Queen hugged her daughter and smiled at Mal. She had only met the purplette a handful of times and didn't know how she would feel about contact like that. "Your brother and King Ben could use your help in their meeting. They're both loosing their tempers, could you help them out?" She told her daughter. Ellie was torn, she wanted to help her brother but she also didn't want to leave Mal alone. "Go, I'll keep Lady Mal company."

A little reluctantly Ellie headed off to the meeting room, leaving Mal stood with Queen Elsa. "So..." Mal said, unsure of what to say now that it was just the two of them. The purplette had never actually been alone with the woman before and didn't really know what to do now.

Queen Elsa however seemed to sense the teens discomfort as she led the purplette through the castle and into the library. But Mal was far too distracted to even noticed what room they were in. "Lady Mal? Calm down. I assure you you have nothing to worry about." She told the teen, snapping her out of her own thoughts. Elsa couldn't help but smile gently at the teens confused expression. "I know better then most how stressful and worrying things like this can be, Lady Mal. I've been there myself."

"Please, call me Mal." The purplette told the royal as she finally looked the Queen in the face.

The mother could see the worry and uncertainty swimming in the purple haired teens green eyes. "I know we hardly know each other but why don't you tell me what's troubling you? I may be able to help." Elsa suggested.

Mal stood for a few minutes mulling her choices over. She had no doubt that if she said she didn't want to talk then the Queen would leave it there but maybe it would be good for her. The purplette knew from her Auradon Royal History classes that the woman had been through similar experiences, maybe she could offer some insight into dealing with her thoughts. The teen nodded to the woman and they sat in the chairs near the window.

"It's just hard." Mal admitted. Elsa nodded but didn't say anything else. She could tell the teen still had more to say. "I just never thought I'd be constantly followed by press or have to always second guess myself all the time. Then there's making sure my magic doesn't go out of control from the stress of having to be this perfect lady of the court. It's just becoming too much." She explained. The Queen instantly felt sympathy for the teen, she knew exactly what the purplette was feeling.

Nodding Elsa leaned forward and gently took Mal's hand. "Want some advice?" She asked the eighteen year old fairy. Slowly Mal nodded her head causing Elsa to smile at him. "Trust Ben." She stated. Mal had been expecting many things but that sentence hadn't been one of them. She must have looked shocked because Elsa carried on talking to her. "Ben wouldn't have started dating you if he wanted a perfect Lady of the Court. If that's what he wanted he would have gone back to Audrey. Ben is a good guy. Trust him to help you through this and be yourself, not who you think he wants you to be."

The purplette couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe Elsa was right. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Mal, just call me Elsa while we're in the castle." She told the eighteen year old. But Mal was no longer listening. Her brain and eyes had finally noticed what room they were in and her eyes were scanning the various books lining the shelves. The library wasn't as big as the one in Castle Beast but Mal found herself already eyeing several book titles, something that Elsa noticed immediately. "Mal." She called out to the purplette. Reluctantly Mal tore her eyes away from the books and looked towards the royal sat opposite her. "Feel free to come and read in here anytime during your stay." The white haired woman said and Mal smiled at her immediately.

"Thank you." The purplette said. "I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind if I read for a while?" She asked. Elsa didn't respond verbally she simply smiled and picked up a book that Mal hadn't seen yet before curling into the chair comfortably. Mal stood and grabbed the book that had really caught her interest before mimicking Elsa's actions and curled into her chair before she started reading. This was how Ben, Ellie, Elliot and Jack Frost found them a few hours later.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Baking With Elizabeth

**Sorry for the delay in updating guys. I'll be back regularly now. Hope you like this x**

* * *

It had been a few days since Mal and Ellie had been to the bakery. The pair had been busy with events and such along with Ben and the rest of the royal family but today both Ben and Mal had the day off. The pair had decided to walk around Arrendelle and see the village but as the couple neared the bakery Mal remembered her promise to the woman. "Crap." Mal muttered, hoping Ben wouldn't hear it.

"What's wrong Mal?" Ben asked his girlfriend. Having being stood right next to her, he'd heard her as clear as day.

Mal couldn't help but sigh at Ben's question. "Me and Ellie were at that bakery the other day and I promised the woman who owns it I would go back and teach her to make cream cheese and strawberry cookies when I had a free day." The purplette explained. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her promise to the kind woman and her only free time left was today they would leave for their next Kingdom tomorrow.

Turning to his purple haired girlfriend the young King didn't understand why she had said it the way she had, like it was a bad thing. "Why do you say it like it's a problem?" He questioned.

"Because this is the only free time I have until we leave here." She stated. "And we were supposed to spend the day together."

Ben couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. He thought it was sweet she was worried about ditching him however Mal always seemed to forget one thing. Ben didn't care how they spent the day as long as Mal was happy and they were together. If that meant he talked to her while she was baking he was more then happy to do that. "So? Mal if you want to go bake some cookies then go bake some cookies. I don't mind sitting there talking to you, as long as I get a few cookies as a reward." He joked and the purplette laughed at her boyfriend.

"Deal." She agreed before taking his hand and leading him into the bakery. "Elizabeth!?" Mal called out to seemingly empty bakery.

It was only a few minutes before the elderly woman came out of what the couple assumed to be the kitchen. "Ah Lady Mal, nice to see you again and King Ben what an honor." She greeted them, hugging them as soon as she was out from behind the counter. "Did you like the gift basket I sent?" The woman asked causing Ben to start laughing.

"Oh yeah, I've had to hide it so she doesn't sit there eating them all in one night." Ben said and Elizabeth laughed along with him.

Mal simpy glared playfully at the King before turning back to Elizabeth. "If you're free I'd love to show you my recipe for cream cheese and strawberry cookies." The purplette suggested.

"Of corse. Why don't you and King Ben come through to the kitchen and we will get started." Elizabeth said and with a smile Mal and Ben followed her through to the back.

The purplette immediately began getting the ingredients she needed for the cookies, starting with the butter and cream cheese. When she had all the ingredients on the counter she began talking Elizabeth through the recipe and the little tricks she had picked up along the way like placing the dough in the freezer for 45 minutes so they are easier to mould into a cookie shape. The conversation between Mal, Elizabeth and Ben flowed easily and they were laughing and joking with each other the entire time they were there.

Once the cookies were cooked and cool enough Mal, Ben and Elizabeth all took one, the young couple immediately tucking into theirs while Elizabeth eyed it a little suspiciously before finally taking a bite. "These are amazing. How did you get the idea for these?" Elizabeth asked before finishing the cookie off and grabbing another.

Chuckling Mal finished the mouthful she had before answering the woman. "I was experimenting in the kitchen one night and decided to try them. They're like my specialty now." She explained. "If you still want to make and sell them you are more then welcome to." Mal told the woman with a smile.

"Actually I think I will save these for special occasions, if you are okay with that Lady Mal?" Elizabeth asked the purple haired eighteen year old.

Nodding Mal took another cookie from the tray. "That's fine by me." Mal stated with a smile before taking a bite of the cookie in her hand. It was then that Mal noticed the time on the clock. "I hate to rush off but Ben we should finish our shopping. We won't have time tomorrow." She told her boyfriend who immediately nodded.

"Thank you for coming Lady Mal, King Ben." Elizabeth said to the couple.

"Happy to help." Mal responded.

"I didn't really do much but I'm glad to be here." Ben told the woman. With that Mal and Ben left to finish their shopping while Elizabeth finished off the cookies they had been baking. She knew exactly what occasions she would be saving these cookies for, she just hoped she would get the opportunity to bake them for the occasions she had in mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Farewell Party

Tonight was their last night in Arendelle and Mal was double checking everything was packed before she got ready for the party tonight. She had checked her clothes, books, camera and laptop were all packed away and safe so all that was left was to check was that they had bought presents for everyone. Checking everything she realized that they had bought a lot of presents for everyone. They had bought for Ben's twin sister Bree, Mal's twin brother Malice, Belle, Adam, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie and Jane.

With a smile she repacked the presents into the bag and zipped it up, lifting it carefully off the bed and placing it on the floor. With a little sigh the purplette turned and saw her dress for the party she would be attending in a little under an hour. It was a beautiful dress and she really shouldn't complain, it was the only function she was required to attend since she's been in Arendelle. Looking at her dress she couldn't help but smile. Evie seemed to always be stepping up her game with the dresses she made for Mal to wear at royal events. The dress was a strapless, knee length dress in a deep purple color. It had green, pink and blue gems decorating the bodice and scattered around the skirt.

It wasn't anything formal because the party was a laid back party for Ben and Mal. Elsa wanted to have a good send off for the couple. Slipping the dress on Mal stepped into her low heels Evie had set aside to match the dress she sat in front of the mirror trying to decide how best to do her hair which eatingt he last few pieces of her gift basket from Elizabeth (She found where Ben had hidden it). Eventually Mal settled on a long braid that fell over her left shoulder. She knew she had her tiara with her, as Lady of the Court she was required to wear it at formal events, but Elsa and Ellie had assured her and Ben they didn't need to wear their crowns and the royal family wouldn't be either.

As the purplette stood up she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in!" She called to whoever was there. Turning she couldn't help but smile even bigger as she watched her boyfriend walk into her room. Walking over to him she quickly hugged him. It had only been a few hours since she had last seen him but to the purplette it felt like forever.

"You look beautiful." He told her before kissing her. Mal couldn't help but blush at his compliment, she still wasn't used to them even after two years. "I see you found the strawberry goodies I'd hid." Ben joked with the love of his life.

Shrugging Mal leaned back so she could look at her boyfriends face. "I was hungry." She stated, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ben couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend. If at all possible he fell in love with her even more right then and there. "Sure. Anyway smile." He said raising his phone in front of them to take a picture of them. Seeing Mal raise her eyebrow he turned to face her. "Mom asked me to send her a pic of us tonight. She'll be there for the big events but not the little ones like tonight so she's asked for photos." Ben explained.

Chuckling Mal smiled at the camera as Ben took the picture before pulling out her own phone. Raising it to the same place as Ben had just had his phone Mal turned and kissed Ben's cheek, snapping a picture as she did. With a laugh at the picture she took she set it as her screensaver before allowing Ben to grasp her hand with his own. "You ready?" He asked and Mal nodded immediately. She didn't feel as nervous as she used to, not after her talks with Elsa and Ellie, because she knew they were right. If she trusted Ben then she couldn't go wrong. Ben would always love her no matter what.

As they walked to the front doors of the castle they were stopped by one of the staff who went outside. "Announcing King Ben and Lady Mal." She said and applause sounded as the pair walked through the doors and smiled at the group of people there.

Walking down the steps both of them were sure the entire village was there, but it just felt like a large family. Stopping in front of Elsa, Jack, Ellie and Elliott the pair smiled at the family. "Thank you for letting us stay, Queen Elsa." Mal said to her, not knowing the protocol now they where surrounded by people. She didn't want to be informal and seem disrespectful to the royals. Having gotten close to Kristin, Anna and Kristoff she was a little upset she wouldn't be able to see them again before they felt but Ben had assured her they would come back to Arendelle some day and they were invited to most of the events as well.

"The pleasure is all ours Lady Mal. I'm sorry, would you excuse me for a second?" The Queen asked the pair, who immediately nodded. They watched as she walked into the middle of the courtyard. "Are you guys ready!?" She called out to the group of villagers. Hearing them all cheer Mal's eyes remained glued to the Queen so she didn't notice everyone's smiles. The purplette watched as Elsa stomped her foot on the floor ice covering the floor and spreading across the courtyard.

"Wow!" Mal breathed out. Looking around she saw the entire courtyard was covered in a layer of ice and it was beginning to snow, yet she didn't feel cold. "Ben, this is amazing." She said as she leaned into his side. Unknown to the young couple, Ellie snapped a quick picture of the two.

Their moment was interrupted however when a familiar voice called out to the purplette. "Lady Mal!" She heard and turned to find Elizabeth walking towards them. "I have brought this as a little parting gift for you." She said handing the purplette another gift basket filled with various strawberry goodies.

"Elizabeth, this really is too much. You must let me pay you for this." Mal said worried that the woman was baking her all these things and wouldn't have enough for her bakery.

"Nonsense dear." The woman stated, reminding Mal of Mrs Potts. "Consider it payment for teaching me to make thise delicous cookies of yours." She explained to the purplette. They continued to talk for a while before Elizabeth went back to her family and Mal turned back to Ben, smiling at Elsa who had rejoined the group.

"I need to pop inside for a moment so why don't I put that in your room for you." Jack said and Mal smile gratefully as she handed over the large basket.

But her attention was soon drawn to her boyfriend. "Mal, would you skate with me?" He asked and Mal was terrified. "Please?" He asked and the half fairy knew she couldn't say no to him.

With a wave of her hand Elsa added blades to the bottom of their shoes, so they could skate easier. Mal immediately began to wobble but Ben quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. Ben slowly and carefully explained to Mal how to skate and keep her balance. She wobbled and almost fell a few times but smiled as Ben was always there to catch her. After a while she got the hang of it and the two were skating hand in hand, carefree and worryfree for a while and solely focused on each other. They were that focused on each other they didn't see Elsa snapping photo's on her phone and emailing them to Belle. They were simply enjoying their last night in Arendelle.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. If you have anywhere you would like to see them go or anyone you would like them to meet feel free to let me know. Please review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
